


Warped Town

by Polybbiuss



Category: Original Work, Warped Town (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Multi, RPG Fic, There are swear words, They/Them reader - Freeform, Video Game, a lil bit of violence, ghost character, includes my favorite trope: giant glowy dream cat, like severed hands, protag is nonbinary, reader insert because player characters dont work in literature, slight gore, this fic is just an rpg, turning the video game im making into a story pog, video game fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polybbiuss/pseuds/Polybbiuss
Summary: Dock is a normal person. Normal life, not so normal friends. They live in a small town, in a small apartment.One day, things change. They wake up to the town having turned into a sandbox for a group of demons. They must make their way through different areas, each created by a demon, to try returning everything back to normal and go back home. With the help of a friendly ghost, they will make their way through many challenges.(this story is based on the plot of a video game i'm making. the game is still very very early in development so this is my excuse to flesh it out more. i took inspiration from the games undertale and oneshot.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> its gonna be pretty slow for the first couple chapters but please stick around! also the humor in this is probably gonna have a lot of swear words later on (not in this chapter though)

They were there again. In that same dark hallway. Every night, Dock would have a dream of that hallway. Everything was pitch black. Sometimes they would think they saw a rock or a pebble, but it was always nothing. They didn’t think the dream meant anything, it was way too boring to mean anything. They walked through the dark hall, trying to spot a difference from before. But nothing was there. They made it to the end of the hallway, a dark purple door that was hard to spot if you weren’t right next to it. They opened the door, like always, and woke up.

Their alarm clock shrieked into their ears as Dock’s eyes opened for a brief second. They shut their eyes tight with a groan and rolled over onto their back. A hand lazily came up and slid the grey eye mask onto their forehead, pulling their hair out of their eyes in the process. They blinked up at the ceiling, a deadpan expression on their face. The beeping of the clock stopped when Dock threw their hand over it, pressing whatever button it was that turned it off. They kept laying there for a while, before pushing themself up and throwing the blanket off.

They got up, and went through their morning routine. Take a shower. Eat breakfast. Brush their teeth. Get dressed. Leave the apartment. But when Dock opened the fridge to get something to eat, they noticed how empty it was. They sighed and grabbed the milk carton in the back of the fridge. “Guess I’ll have cereal.” They mumbled to themself, mentally adding ‘grocery shopping’ to things to do today. 

After pouring a bowl of cereal, Dock sat down at the small table in the kitchen and glanced around. A calendar hung on the fridge, stuck by a magnet. Oh, they noticed, it’s Saturday! Their eyes landed on the sink, filled with dishes. They would have to clean that. The spoon made a clank as it hit the bowl. They looked down at their cereal to see it empty. “Oh.”

A sudden bang of a drum rang out just as Dock got up to add their bowl to the pile of dishes. They were so used to the noise at that point that it didn’t stir any reaction out of them aside from a scowl. They drank the milk left over from their breakfast and set the bowl into the sink. Or as “in” you could get with so many dishes stacked there. More bangs came in quick succession, and Dock sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose. Exasperated, they walked over to the door on the left where the drumming came from.

Without asking, they barged into the bedroom of their roommate, Charlotte. Charlotte told everyone that she was an up and coming rock star. The next miracle to the music industry. In reality, she was a college dropout who liked to perform her new screamo songs in the middle of the night. She wanted to be in a band, but you can’t really play the drums if you can’t afford them. And those three bongos she bought instead don’t count. The two of them had been living together for five years, and while the constant bongo-ing got more tolerable, it didn’t get better.

Dock leaned against the door frame, watching as Charlotte stopped hitting her bongos with drumsticks to look up at them. She giggled at the exasperated look on their face, leaning back in her seat as she placed her hands behind her shaved head. “Good morning, Captain Boring.~” Her voice was scratchy from all the heavy metal she sang. “Hey, that rhymed!” She snapped her fingers. “I guess you could call me the rap god.”

If there was a perfect time to face palm, this would be it. Instead, Dock just laughed and said “At least you waited until I woke up to beat your bongos.” They pushed themself off the doorframe, and sat on a stool next to Charlotte. “Is this character development, Scream Queen?”

…

They both burst out laughing. It slowly devolved into an occasional snort, as Charlotte set her drumsticks down on the floor. She lightly punched Dock in the shoulder, the mood having turned playful. With one last giggle, she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.

“So, do you have work today?” She asked before coughing into her elbow. She reached for her water bottle, covered in stickers that were either destroyed by water or boredom. She popped it open, then scowled when she realized it was empty. She tossed it back on the floor and waited for a response.

“Nah, the Big Man gave me the weekend off. Kind of stupid of him to do though, weekends are when the bar is busiest.” Dock replied, shrugging. 

“So what’s the plan, Big D- wait no. What’s the plan, Docktor?” Charlotte sputtered, holding in a laugh.

Dock’s eyes went blank, their mouth open in pretend shock. They stared at Charlotte, looking directly into her eyes.

“...”

“Okay bye.” Dock said as they got up, closing the door on their way out. They could hear loud laughter from behind the door as they walked back to the kitchen.

They briefly went into the bathroom to brush their teeth, and looked at themself in the mirror for a bit too long.

They entered their room and closed the door behind them. They walked over to the wardrobe they kept most of their clothes in. It was short, but long. It doubled at the bed stand that the annoying alarm clock rests upon. Dock opened the drawers and got dressed for the day. A simple white turtleneck and some black pants. 

Walking out the front door, Dock took a key from their pocket and locked the door behind them. The fresh air was nice on their face. Their almost-mullet blew slightly in the breeze. Their boots clicked on the ground as they went down a flight of stairs to the next floor of apartments. When they reached the bottom, they saw an old woman looking out at the town by the railing. 

“Good morning Martha, why are you standing out here?” Dock asked, jogging up to her and joining her in looking at the town. 

“Hello Doctor, I’m just enjoying the view.” She replied, her voice sounding exactly like what you would imagine an old woman sounding like.

“I’m not a doctor, my name is just Dock. Like at a beach.” Dock responded, in a tone indicating that this wasn’t the first time this had happened.

“I’m going to divorce my husband. I’m telling him today.” Martha suddenly said, ignoring Dock.

“...Okay Martha.” Dock said before promptly leaving. They continued down the steps until they reached the ground level. The sky was bright and blue, and faint music could be heard from all directions. It sounded happy and peaceful. It gave them a pip in their step as they walked.

The first place they walked through was the apartment complex’ parking lot, which was half full. Many people had already left for work. Dock didn’t have a car. They used to, but then it broke one day on the way home from a fencing lesson. They didn’t care to repair it.

In the parking lot was a group of teens, sitting on the curb and chatting. Dock walked up to the group. They like to make a habit of talking to anyone they see, unless they seem in a hurry. The teens looked up at them, awkward or annoyed looks on their faces. They didn’t know any of them.

“What is it?” One of the sitting teens asked. They had short black hair and an all black outfit. “Are we parked illegally?” They pat the ground a few times to highlight their joke, as their friends laughed harder than was needed.

“That was kind of funny, I’ll give you that.” Dock said, nodding once with their hand on their chin. “I haven’t seen you before. First time in the lot?” It was true, they hadn’t seen any of them before. And they knew a lot of people. 

“Use your eyes, stupid. We come here everyday!” Yelled a standing up teen, their voice angry and loud. They had long blonde grunge-ish hair, and wore a t-shirt for a band no one’s heard of. They looked down at Dock with a scowl. They seemed to like yelling.

“HA! Maybe you should get glasses for your stupid eyes!” Laughed out a boisterous teen, who gripped a scuffed skateboard and had a confident smirk on their face. They had dyed red hair that was shaved on one side, and wore a torn leather jacket.

“You’re the newby, not us! We haven’t seen you around before, loser!” Said another teen, this one being very obviously a scene kid. They had big pink and black hair, and wore a Hello Kitten t-shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath.

“To be fair, we usually come later in the day. So maybe they just usually have work before we get here?” A shy kid said quietly. They seemed nervous around everyone, and they were way younger than the rest. Probably a younger sibling that someone was forced to bring along. The teens stopped barrating Dock to look at the kid, the silence filled with uncertainty.

Suddenly, the mood changed. The teens nodded in agreement, one even mumbling “That makes sense.” under their breath. While Dock expected them to brush of the kid or yell at them, it seems they all listen and are careful not to make them feel bad. The loud blonde teen looked at Dock, this time without a scowl.

“The little guy said it best, we usually come here in the afternoon. But Scotty-” the skater teen casually raised their hand. “And their brother got kicked out of the house, so we decided to meet up earlier.” The blonde teen said, leaning their elbow on the black haired teen’s head, earning a shout of protest from said teen.

“Ah-” Dock said awkwardly. “Okay then, I’m just gonna go.” They pointed to the exit of the parking lot with their thumb. The scene kid snickered and made a shooing motion. Dock took that as their cue to leave.

They walked a few blocks, saying hi to people and resisting the urge to stop at cool shops. They stopped at a park, spotting an old man sitting happily on a bench. Dock walked over to him, being careful not to trip over his dog that was laying on the ground in front of him.

“Uh, hey Bill. How’s it going?” They stood in front of the old man, left of the dog. They didn’t want to sit down, seeing as they wouldn’t be there for a while.

The old man smiled, a smile so full of life that it seemed impossible for someone so old. “I love my wife so much!” Bill said gleefully, gripping his cane. Dock responded with a nervous chuckle, but he didn’t notice.

Dock quickly left, and talked to a few more people who were in the park. One of them even had a cat, and they were lucky enough to pet it. The park itself was simple enough. It had the shape of a circle, with a tree in the middle surrounded by orange and yellow flowers. A path cut through the park on either side, and circled around the tree in the center. There were six benches in the park, three on each side. It was a rather small park, when you think about it.

Stepping off the grass, and back onto the path, Dock made their way across the street and to the grocery store. It was a bit small, but to be fair, the town wasn’t very big. Grabbing a shopping cart, they pulled out their grocery list. They kept it in hand as they browsed the isles. They grabbed a carton of eggs, and carefully set it down. They spent a minute or two deciding on what type of bread to buy, before settling on whole wheat. They got some cheese, both a block and a bag of shredded cheese. They took crackers, wine, fruit, meat, and a milk jug.

They walked up to check out, and placed all the items in their cart onto the moving bit. Dock waited patiently as the employer scanned each item, taking out their card as they waited to pay.

“That’s gonna be $62.32.” The employee said in a dull voice. Dock swiped their card as the worker finished putting the last item into a bag. They wrote their signature and took the bags from the employee’s outstretched hands. “Would you like your receipt?” They asked in the same dull voice. Dock shook their head. They smiled at them, and left the store with two bags in hand.

Not much else happened to Dock that day. They got back home and put away the groceries. Charlotte had left to god knows where, giving them the chance to snoop around a bit. They didn’t find much though, Charlotte didn’t really keep secrets. So Dock spent the rest of the day doing what adults do when they have free time, hitting stuff with a sword. Scratch that- they weren’t exactly hitting stuff, and it was a fencing sabre, not a sword. They were just practicing fencing. Alone. And if Charlotte notices a missing plate in the kitchen, no she didn’t.

Finally, it was night time. Charlotte had gotten home a few hours before, and had luckily gotten tired of smacking her bongos 30 minutes in. Dock was in the bathroom, brushing their teeth before going to bed. They could swear that something about their reflection was different. Maybe their eyes were slightly darker? But as soon as they thought that, they realised how weird that was. Of course their eyes aren’t darker, it’s probably just the lighting.

Exiting the room, Dock was pushed aside by Charlotte as she zoomed into the bathroom. They were used to it by now. She was either going in there to cry in the shower about something sad that happened in her favorite TV show, or she was going to take her second shower of the day to wash off all the paint. If there was one thing Charlotte was good at, it was painting. And while she was good at painting, she was even messier at it. Not that Dock really minded, they thought the paint stains on the shower floor looked cool. But they still always had to tell her to clean it up after, since they didn’t want the landlord on their backs.

Dock just smiled and shook their head, walking back to their room. The room was mostly barren, aside from their bed, dresser, desk, and a few odd posters. They didn’t really know what the posters were for, but they liked them anyway. They had five posters scattered on the walls. There was one of an angler fish swimming in a castle, one of a dragon head mounted on a wall, one of abstract shapes, one of bright colors and funny faces, and one that was just a simple eye on a black background. They found them at a comic shop by the park over the last few years.

They subconsciously played with the collar of their turtleneck, before realising that they should go to bed. Dock changed into their pajamas, a large sweater with a sideways moon on the front, and a pair of socks that are way too big. They turned off the lights and got into bed, grabbing the eye mask on the bedside table. They pulled it over their eyes, and all they saw was darkness. And after a minute of silence, they fell asleep.

When they opened their eyes, they were in the dark hallway again. But this time, there was fog? A strange vaguely purple fog spread across the floor, not thick enough to cover anything up, but thick enough to make Dock’s feet a bit harder to see. They walked through the hall carefully, keeping an eye out for anything. This was weird. The dream never changes. They made it to the door at the end of the hallway, and opened it like normal. They walked through the door, and woke up.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dock goes bowling! and also the plot starts warning for many swear words i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call me dream cause im speedrunning the writing proccess. jkjk this is the last chapter im posting today

Like every morning, Dock’s alarm clock beeped in their ears. They woke up a bit quicker that day, taking off their mask and tugging off their blanket in seconds. They turned off the alarm, and let out a yawn. They didn’t have work that day either, but they had something exciting to look forward to. 

That day, Dock was going to go to the bowling alley with their friends. They don’t get to meet up often, mostly because of their conflicting work schedules. But out of all of their friends, Dock was the only one that worked on the weekends. But on that day, they had a much later shift.. It was the first weekend they had off from work in, well, ever!

They went through their daily routine. Shower, eat, brush teeth, get dressed. The dishes in the sink were still there. That day they wore a nice sweater with a pattern that reminded them of an airport floor. They haphazardly tucked the sweater into a pair of white pants. They tied their shoulder length hair into a low ponytail and put on two pairs of earrings. They had gotten their ears pierced a few years ago, and it did wonders to add to their style.

They walked back out of their room into the kitchen, and walked over to the door to the right of theirs. They knocked on Charlotte’s door, to hear only silence in reply. Dock rolled their eyes, and opened the door. There, in all her glory, was their roommate, still asleep.

Dock navigated their way around unfinished paintings and scrap paper filled with song lyrics scattered across the floor, careful not to bump into the trio of bongos near the bed. They reached Charlotte’s bed, and took hold of her shoulders, giving her a shake.

“Wake up sleepy head, it’s time to get your ass kicked at bowling.” Dock said in a sing-song tone, continuing to shake the sleeping girl. “And who will kick your ass, you ask? ME!” They screamed the last word into her ear, finally waking her up with a yelp.

She jumped from the noise, falling off her bed and hitting her head on the carpet. She groaned as the rest of her body slowly slid out of the bed and onto the floor. She glared up at Dock, and painfully said. “What the fuck dude.”

“Haha loser.” Dock said as they helped Charlotte up. The two, as well as the rest of their friends, would often be mean to each other as a joke. They all knew that none of them meant it. 

Charlotte stared at Dock with narrowed eyes as they both stood there, hands still together from when they helped her up. “You should replace the O in your name with an I.” She said casually, not breaking eye contact. She then aggressively shook their hand, as if they just finalized a deal. 

Dock smirked, trying their hardest not to laugh. They remained in the hand shake. “Only if you switch the O and E in your name, then take away the C and O.” Their retort was more wordy, but it still got the job done. They aggressively shook Charlotte’s hand.

Charlotte was the first to laugh. She let out a hard laugh, dropped the handshake, and squatted down with her hands on her thighs. She had a loud and big laugh. It was as if a wheeze from laughter was ten times louder. It was a contagious laugh.

Soon, Dock began laughing with her. They had more of a screamy laugh. The kind that you’d get noise complaints for if you did it too much. Two people with loud and obnoxious laughs, laughing their asses off in a room. The perfect scenario. Sort of.

Eventually, Charlotte kicked Dock out of her room, so she could change. After all, she was going bowling too. As she got dressed, Dock figured it was finally time to clean the dishes. They looked around the kitchen for a sponge, and got to work.

Half an hour later, the two roommates were walking out the door. They still had a good twenty minutes until they were supposed to meet up with their friends at the bowling alley. Luckily, it was only a 10 minute walk. 

As they both walked down the first flight of stairs, they noticed Martha standing in the same spot as yesterday. Dock called out to her to make friendly conversation, only to be told that she told her husband about the divorce. Way to bring down the mood.

They climbed down the rest of the stairs and got to the parking lot. It was a bit more empty that day. The group of teenagers were still there, but Dock just figured that they started coming earlier, instead of it just being a one day thing. Charlotte waved at the group, and they waved back.

Dock gave her a questioning look, to which she responded with “What? I like their style!” They had to admit, their style was pretty cool. The teens must have thought the same about Charlotte. 

They exited the parking lot and walked to the park. The person with the cat stood with their cat across the park. Bill sat on his bench, with his dog asleep by his feet. This time though, he was crying. The two young adults ran over to the old man.

“Bill! Are you alright?” Charlotte asked in concern. The elder didn’t look up, only kept crying. Dock was about to say something when Bill stuttered out:

“She wa- she wants a, a… divorce?” The man blurted sadly, crying even harder. Charlotte and Dock looked at each other awkwardly, both realising that they should probably leave him alone. Without a word, they both left the man’s side and left the park.

Dock did not, in fact, end up kicking Charlotte’s ass in bowling. As it turns out, they really suck at it. The two of them were joined by four others, who were all better at bowling than they were. The six of them had been friends for years.

“You suck ass at this bro.” said Jolyne, looking up from her phone. She had long brown hair that was currently in a braid. She was wearing big metal shoulder armor and a chestplate, along with a few other pieces of armor. She worked as a blacksmith, and specialized in making armor and weapons, both historical and fantasy. She was one of the coolest people who would ever meet.

“I agree with sword lady, even I’m doing better than you.” said Penny, in between sips of her lemonade. She had dyed mint green hair, cut in a sloppy bob. She wore overalls with a dark green button up underneath. She was the sweetest of the bunch, and infamous for being very bad at throwing balls.

“Are you sure you’re giving it your all today? You’re usually cooler than this.” Said Oscar, as he carefully tried to eat a slice of pizza without messing up his makeup. He had long white hair and a big poofy dress. It wasn’t his real hair, he was wearing a wig. Oscar was a drag queen as well as a LARPer. He and Jolyne did it together, and they had just gotten back from a session. None of them had bothered to ask why he wore a giant ballgown to a bowling alley.

“Guys shut up.” Charlotte said distractedly, looking at the scoreboard. “Look at the board.” She sounded like she was in disbelief, as her gaze dropped to Zelda, who just got back from their turn. Everyone turned to look at the scoreboard, and were shocked by what they saw.

Strikes. So many strikes. Not only that, a perfect 300 points. And it was Zelda. Everyone turned to stare at them as they innocently smiled, as if they hadn’t just crushed all of their hopes and dreams. 

Zelda was a rather short person with curly black hair, and dressed in japanese lolita fashion. They were extremely self conscious of their voice, so the group barely ever heard them talk. Because of this, they usually just text them whenever they want to talk. 

“What the hell!” Jolyne shouted, getting up from her seat. Her reaction was very similar to everyone else’s. Pure shock, defeat, and a tiny bit of rage. The commotion brought the attention of the people next to them, and soon a few groups of strangers stood gawking with them. Penny let out a chorus of loud “HOW”s, making wild gestures at Zelda and at the pins at the end of the room. At the same time, Dock yelled a series of “WHAT”s.

A ping sound came from Charlotte’s and Penny’s phone, while Oscar’s and Jolyne’s vibrated. Dock figured that Zelda had messaged them something in their group chat, and took out their phone, which was on silent. Dock opened the group chat between the six of them, and was haunted by the message sent for the rest of the day.

‘lol’

When the two roommates made it back home, Dock took out their frustration by stealing one of Charlotte’s bongos and going ham on it in their room. This lasted for longer than they would like to admit. After they vented all of their anger through slapping something loud over and over again, they returned the bongo to Charlotte, who was too busy also bongoing her frustration away that she didn’t even notice.

After a few hours of lazing about, Dock got changed into their work clothes, a simple white button up and brown pants. They said goodbye to Charlotte before walking out the door.

The bar was closer to the apartment complex than the park, so it only took a few minutes to walk there. They didn’t see Martha on their way there, but the teens were still hanging out in the parking lot. Did they not eat or something?

They went in through the employees door, otherwise known as the back door. They were greeted by a few coworkers, just a few quick hellos. Their boss, Mr. Davis, gave them a pat on the back and thanked them for coming in on their day off. Dock had to admit, Mr. Davis was a bit shady. He always tried to get employees to work too many hours, and wouldn’t give them many holidays. Other than that, he gave off the feeling of a weird uncle that you aren’t sure if you should like or not.

While at work, not much happened. Which is a shock. No fights broke out, no women got harassed, and it was great. Everything was great. But it made Dock uncomfortable. Everyone was nice. Way too nice. They worked at a bar, not a daycare. 

That’s why, a few hours later, when Dock was in bed, they had trouble falling asleep. They just couldn’t let it go. They kept thinking about how weird everything had been lately. Why was everyone in the same exact place two days in a row? Why did their reflection feel so weird? Why did they get the weekend mostly off? Why was everyone at the bar so nice? Then, without warning, they fell asleep.

It was the hallway again. But the fog was still there. And this time, the walls and ceiling were full of stars. Was there ever walls or a ceiling? Dock never checked. They walked forward, the same way they always walked. It was like muscle memory at that point. But the hallway had changed. They ran into a wall. An audible bonk was heard as they did so. It was a good thing they couldn’t feel pain in the dream.

They looked to their left and noticed that the hallway turns. They began walking, and soon realised that the hallway had expanded into a room. But the first thing they noticed was the giant-

“Cat.” Dock said, in awe. It was indeed a cat, but it wasn’t a normal one. It was huge, at least three or four times taller than Dock. It’s body was a silhouette, completely back. The only part of it you could see were it’s large glowing eyes. It glowed from behind, illuminating the shape of it, stopping it from blending into the stars. It was as if a black hole had cat ears. 

“Hello human.” The cat spoke. It’s voice echoed, as if it wasn’t really speaking. As if it’s voice was a memory you could barely remember. It was like trying to hone in on one voice in a choir, you can faintly hear it at times, but it soon gets drowned out by more voices. 

Dock felt at peace with the creature. Something about it seemed to calm every nerve in their body. It eased any stress they had felt. But for some reason, another part of them felt panicked. Like the very sight of the creature was bad news. They ignored this side, even as the feeling grew stronger. 

“I have come to heal you.” The cat said in it’s celestial voice. 

“Heal me?”

“Yes. Your body is not fully your own.” A voice like a symphony.

When the creature said this, the panic in the back of their mind grew larger. Dock felt no need for this panic.

“There is a ghost living within you. It uses your body as a vessel, a shelter. I must remove it.” The cat spoke again. It’s eyes glowed brighter.

The panic within Dock grew unbearable.

The cat lifted it’s paw and placed it on Dock’s head. Their eyes went white. A bright light surrounded them as a second figure seemed to pass into existence. 

The panic in Dock’s body left, and it all came crashing into yours. 

You looked around, eyes perpetually wide. You looked at Dock, who’s face showed pure shock. You looked at the creature, the Dream Cat, it’s gaze coming down on you as if judgement day had come. 

“What.” Dock said, at a loss for words. You stayed silent.

“This is Y/N.” The cat spoke. “They are a ghost.”

“Why the hell are they here?” Dock was incredibly annoyed at the idea of being possessed.

“Because I just exorcised you. Ghosts tend to appear in the physical world after being exorcised.”

“No, not what I meant. Actually-nevermind, fuck this. Wake me up please.”

“As you wish.”

A sudden dizziness overtakes you as your ‘body’ is yanked from the dream world.

You wake up to see yourself in Dock’s room. They haven’t woken up yet. You try looking out the window, but you can’t see anything out of it. You don’t want to leave Dock’s side. You possessed them for a reason, after all. 

Dock is the most normal person in their town. Which makes them the perfect protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo writing distinct characters is a whole lot harder than i thought. how does toby fox do it?


	3. Funhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dock are greeted by a wacky world outside their room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: kind of disturbing imagery, non graphic violence

When Dock finally wakes up, the first thing they see is you. Their eye mask is off their eyes, obviously, but remains on their head, resting on top of their bangs. Upon seeing you, they groan loudly and stuff their face into their pillow. You float over to them, a bit concerned. When you reach the side of the bed, Dock turns their head to face you, and gives you a frustrated look. 

“Jesus christ…” Dock mumbles under their breath, looking away. They slowly get up with a sigh, and shoo you away when you try to help. A mean look is on their face, and they flip you off when you try getting closer to them. Just as they are about to leave the room, they whip around to face you.

“Okay, listen asshole. Just because you hitched a ride in my body for-” They cut themself off, and a sliver of confusion hops into their scowl. “How long were you in my body?” The way they ask the question makes it seem like they are not excited for the answer.

“Only two days…” You answer in a quiet voice. You feel like biting back at them, but decide not to.

“‘Only two days!’ They say!” Dock mocks your response. “Well listen ‘buddy’, just because you were taking a little vacation in my brain for two days doesn’t mean you can follow me around. So just stay in here until I get back, then kindly fuck off.” They bark, the angry look on their face getting angrier.

With a huff, Dock turns around and stomps to the door. They are acting a bit childish, but you keep that to yourself. They swing the door open, and take a step out before stopping in their tracks. Curious, you float over to them, stopping behind them. You both stand still in shock.

What you see in front of you isn’t Dock and Charlotte’s kitchen, but a wild room that can only be described as an attack on the eyes. The floor is a bright yellow, covered in bright pink and green spots. The walls are covered in wavy stripes and zigzags, composed of every color of the rainbow, and maybe even more. It looks like a little kids drawing, or a reject funhouse. It makes your eyes hurt, and you wish ghosts could wear sunglasses.

You look down at Dock, and see that their appearance has changed. They haven’t seemed to notice yet. Instead of their big grey sweater, they have a bright indigo dress on, with a bright yellow heart replacing the moon on the front. They are wearing a bright red scarf, with white stripes. The scarf looks like it’s made of rubber. And finally, replacing the grey eye mask, is a pair of googly eye glasses sitting on top of their head. They’d look like a Polly Pocket doll if you took away the glasses. You look down at yourself. You look the same.

Finally, Dock snaps out of their shocked trance. They drag their hands across the face, and let them fall back to their sides. “What-”

You stay silent.

“-the fuck.” Dock finishes, staring at the nightmare of a room. They’re taking it a lot better than you expected. A normal human has seen a lot less than a ghost after all.

Dock makes their way deeper into the room, and you follow. You look around at what’s in the room. A bright purple bathtub filled with orange plastic stuck to a wall. A funhouse mirror. Flower, heart, and star shaped lights sticking out of the floor. A blue table in the middle of the room. And a big white screen hung like a painting that takes up half of the left wall. Something about the screen makes you want to look at it more.

“Nope nope nope nope!” Dock blurts out, turning around and walking back into their bedroom. You can hear a few panicked words, as well as a lot of shuffling. A minute later, they came back out, this time with their sabre in hand. Just in case, you guess. As soon as Dock comes back with the sabre, the door slams shut behind them. They jump, quickly turning with tense shoulders. They try opening the door, but it’s locked. 

“My door can’t lock, what the fuck?” They curse, giving up on the door. They begin to walk around the room, looking at the bizarre site. Their hand reaches to touch the table, but before they can, you yell out to them.

“Wait!”

They turn to look at you, confusion and annoyance on their face. They scowl at you and shout, “What?”

“Don’t touch anything yet.” You know how video games work. You’ve played enough to know that you’re in one now. You point to the white screen. “Check this out first.” You have a feeling you know what it is.

Dock rolls their eyes but complies. They probably realised how dangerous this could be. This is just some random room, after all. They walk over to the screen, a bit wary. 

“What the hell is this thing?” They ask angrily, turning to you. Their grip on their sabre tightens a bit. You open your mouth to speak, but are interrupted. “And don’t you dare tell me to touch it!”

“Wh- please!” You try to convince them, but they cut you off as they point their sabre at you. 

“If you try making me touch this, I’ll beat you up with my sword.” They shout, inching slowly closer to you.

“...I’m a ghost.”

“Oh.” They deflate for a second, before trying again. “Well, I bet it doesn’t feel good having something go through you!”

“...” For a second, you can’t think of anything to say.

“Fine! I’ll touch it!” You shout, placing your translucent hand on to the white screen. Suddenly, the screen changed to a visual of empty rectangles stacked on top of each other. You were right, you do know what this is. Luckily, the entire screen is in range, so even Dock could touch the top if they wanted to. You remove your hand from the screen, and reach up and tap the top rectangle. A short noise sounds from the screen, as the top rectangle turns bright pink, and the name Y/N appears on it, as well as the words ‘Funhouse, Room 1’.

You turn to Dock, who has a confused look on their face. They stare at the screen, until the rectangles disappear and it goes back to just white. Slowly, they turn to face you. You both stare at each other.

“Huh???” Was their only response. 

“It’s a save point. What, have you never played an RPG before?” You say. To be honest, you hadn’t seen anything in their house that they could play games with.

“Shut up.” They’re back to being angry, but you think they at least sort of understand. “Can I touch shit now?”

You sigh, and nod your head. They grin, and walk off to look around. While you watch them, you realise that there isn’t a door out of the room. How are the two of you going to get out? You decide to look around yourself.

The tub on the wall is weird. You swear you saw it’s legs twitch. Just as you’re about to go look at the other things, Dock walks over and a face pops out of the plastic water and speaks to them.

“Heeeeeeyyy!” It says, excited. Its voice echoes a bit, which is even more apparent when it starts giggling. “Are ya new in town? I haven’t seen you before! You look cool!” It giggles again. “Heyyy, here’s a tip! Go talk to that table, it’ll show you around!” With one final giggle, the face sinks back into the plastic. 

You don’t want to think about that too hard.

You decide to save the table for last, and look at the lights. There’s not much to them. Just lights.

You float over to the mirror. It’s just a normal mirror, no fun warping. There is something though. A doorknob. Why is there a doorknob on a mirror? You try to open it, but it’s locked. What did you expect? It’s a door.

You look at yourself in the mirror. Your skin is grey and transparent. Your eyes are wide and black, with black under them that gave off the impression of eyebags. A yellow circle is in the middle of your chest, also transparent. It gives off a very faint glow. Around your head is a halo-esk ring of spheres. You don’t really know what they’re supposed to be. 

But you know all of this already. After all, it’s you. 

You get bored of the mirror, and float to the center of the room, by the table. Dock is also there, having just finished looking around as well. You guess that you both thought to save the middle for last. They put their hand on the bright tablecloth, when suddenly the world goes dark.

All the two of you can see is each other and the table, but it looks… different. In front of you is a monster. That’s the best way you can describe it. It’s legs are bent as if it’s a dog or a horse. Yellow eyes protrude from the front corners of the table, and the corner of the tablecloth that hangs off the table has formed a mouth with a big tongue sticking out. 

Ah, it’s a fight. You know about these, of course. A classic RPG battle. Above the monster’s head is a health bar. You look at Dock. They have a health bar too. You don’t. You figure that it’s because you aren’t going to be the one fighting. You aren’t sure how the two of you are going to win though. Seriously, a human with a fencing sabre against a monster table? Most humans can’t even beat normal tables.

“Watch what ‘er touchin’, pal! I ain’t a piece ‘a meat!” The table slurs out, it’s eyes moving locations constantly and unsynchronized. It sounds kind of drunk. You doubt it is. Whoever made this place probably doesn’t know what alcohol even is.

“WHAT?! THE FUCK?! IS HAPPENING?!” Dock screams. You turn your attention to them. They don’t seem to be taking this very well. 

“It’s a fight. Defeat that table thing and the room will come back.” You calmly explain. 

“HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL THAT THING?!” Dock screams back, holding their sabre tightly in front of them.

“Not kill! Just beat it! Just uh… I don’t know, try apologizing for touching it!” You blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. It’s worth a shot, you think. 

Dock gives you a weird look, a combination of disbelief and confusion. “WHAT?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!”

“It seemed pretty angry that you touched it!”

“UGH FINE! AHEM!” They clear their throat, maybe as a way of calming themself down. “Uh, excuse me, um, Table.”

The table turns all its attention to Dock. It hadn’t done anything during their exchange, seeing as the combat style of the fight is turn based. “What is i’, ya perv?”

Ignoring that, Dock continues. “I’m, uh, really sorry that I touched you, um, without asking. That was wrong of me.” 

It’s health goes down to 90%. Guess that wasn’t very effective.

“Huh? You think a sorry’ll cut it? Nah, I got beef whichya now!” The table says. You think you understand now. The table isn’t drunk, it’s from New York.

The table’s tongue lashes out at Dock, whipping them before recoiling back. The attack gives them a bruise and a lot of splinters. They are now at 80% health.

“Okay, uh! Use your sabre to tear off the table cloth!” You shout another idea at Dock.

“Wouldn’t that be forcibly stripping it?” They ask, a bit if disgust in their voice.

“You’re right. Uhh...!”

“Whatever. I’m just gonna hit the motherfucker.” Dock says. You don’t have much time to react to that before they start repeatedly hitting the table with their sabre. This is definitely not how you’re supposed to fence. It’s effective though, since the table’s health is now 20%.

It was now the table’s turn, but instead of attacking, it just spoke. “Ay! ‘ur stronger than I was expectin’! How ‘bout ya put down that s’ord and spare an ol’ fellas life?” It begs.

Well, this is awkward and unexpected. But good, you think.

“Uh, what?” Is all Dock says.

“We can trade! You spare my life, an’ I’ll tell ya was going on! That kid in the bathtub told ya I’d show ya around right? I mean I won’, but I can tell ya look lost!” It begs more.

“I mean sure I guess. I didn’t really want to kill you anyway.” Dock shrugs. “So, what the hell is going on?”

The darkness around you all disappears, and the room you were in before comes back. The two of you stand in front of the table, as it spews out an answer.

“Well I tink this place used to be a town or sometin. But not anymore. Group a demons came in an made it all crazy. Like one a dose sand pits ya’d see in som playgroun’s. I tink dere are five of em? They each made a differen’ lil area. Guess they don’ like sharin’. What do ya expect, eh? But I tink ya gotta fight em to get to da next place.” 

The information is certainly useful, if not a bit hard to understand. 

“So some douchebag demons turned my town into their fucking play thing? What the fuck!” Dock is, understandably, not happy about this.

For the rest of you both’s journey through the Funhouse, Dock remains angry, both about you and about the demons.

When you reach the final room, you are greeted by piles of torn apart stuffed animals, big and small. But what catches your eye the most is the small demon playing with a plushie at the other end of the room, blocking the door. Is this the demon Dock has to fight? It looks six.

Slowly, the two of you walk closer to the demon, so you are now a few meters away. It finally notices Dock, and shrieks in the voice of a little girl. It has pure black skin, tiny horns, long fingers, and hoof like feet. It has two pigtails, each seeming to move and glow like fire. It has a big poofy skirt, and a shirt made of fur, with a few eyeballs stuck to it. In its hands is a stuffed doll, that it seems to be climbing to like a lifeline. You aren’t even going to try guessing what it’s supposed to be.

“Are you gonna take him away?” It speaks in a creepy voice. Like how a toddler would sound if it smoked. It hugs the stuffed doll tighter, anger clear in its voice.

“Uh.. No? I’m just passing through. Could I go through that door please?” Dock asks, a bit nervous and angry, but not wanting to yell at something that looks a little bit like a child.

“NO!” The demon’s voice shook the whole room. “You can’t leave! You’re mine!”

And suddenly, darkness. The first boss fight. This one might be tough. You need to think of something quickly.

“Shit.” Dock says under their breath. The demon looks at them with confusion. “Oh- I mean shoot! Shoot…” Nice save.

You and Dock devise a plan. They have battled many monsters at that point, so now it’s time for action. The demon seems more possessive over the stuffed doll in it’s hands than anything else. All they need to do is steal it. Now here comes the hard part. Stealing it.

“Hey, that doll is really pretty!” Dock says to the demon. It’s a start.

“Prettier than you! You can’t have it!” It hisses out. 90% health.

The small demon raises the hand that isn’t holding the doll, and two of the stuffed animals that lay destroyed on the floor begin to rise. They pounce at Dock, scratching them with sharp wooden talons. After a few seconds, the stuffed dolls retreat. Dock is at 80%.

“Hey, that doll is super cool! May I get a closer look?” Dock asks.

“You’ll just steal it!” The demon responds, now at 70%, before sending the torn stuffed animals at them again. Dock goes down to 60% health.

“I won’t steal it, I promise!” Dock says. The demon is at 50% health.

“You’re lying!” The demon screams. It sends the stuffed animals to claw at Dock, getting them to 40%.

“I’m not. I swear on my life that I’ll give it back.” Dock smiles at the demon, and reaches out a hand. You really hope this works. The demon is at 30%.

“Fine.” It says in a snotty voice. “But if you hurt it, I’ll kill you.” You find yourself believing that fully. Slowly and carefully, it hands Dock the doll. They pretend to be interested in it as the darkness fades and the room returns.

Then, as quickly as possible, they throw the doll across the room, near where they came. With the fastest run you have ever seen, the demon sprints to the doll. It kneels down in front of it, picking it up. The throw probably added a little more damage than there already was. Slowly, the demon’s head turns towards Dock, the rest of its body not moving. Then, all at once, every plushie and doll in the room turn their heads towards Dock, eyes red and full of hate.

“I…” The demon says, it’s voice quieter. It sends a chill down your spine. It’s eyes stare directly into Dock’s. It’s eyes are completely black. A huge and terrifying smile overtakes its face, filled with rage instead of joy. “I’LL KILL YOU!” 

“RUN!” You yell, grabbing Dock’s arm as the army of stuffed animals stands up. The two of you run as fast as you can towards the door, the dolls gaining on you. You swing open the door, while Dock tries and fails to scare off the dolls with their sabre. You pull them through, and the door slams shut behind them. Nothing escaped besides you two. You hear pounding on the other side of the door as you breath out in relief. If that’s the first boss, you’re not looking forward to fighting the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so fucking long to write jesus christ


	4. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the funhouse, you and Dock enter a forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for: swearing, a tiny bit of violence

Dock is panting, trying to catch their breath as they lean against the door. The pounding from the other side hasn’t stopped. You turn around, and finally have a look at your surroundings. There are trees everywhere. You currently stand in a clearing, with grass covering the ground. In the distance, you can faintly see a large castle. And is that… a dragon?

“This is pretty boring compared to the funhouse.” Dock says, finally having caught their breath. You remember that Dock does actually like weird things, when they’re not being chased down by evil teddy bears. 

You take a good look at them, Their appearance has changed again. Their dress is now a royal blue, and the heart is replaced by a yellow sun. Their scarf is now a deep red cape, not quite reaching the ground. They have a knight visor on their head.

“Hey, ghost.” They say. You don’t know why they don’t just call you by your name. “I got a question, and you better answer.” They give you a glare.

“Yes?” 

“What’s with you? No one has talked to you or even looked at you this whole time! Am I fucking hallucinating or something?” Oh, that. You guess that you’ll have to answer it eventually.

“I’m literally a ghost. The only reason you can see me is because I possessed you.” You answer. It doesn’t explain how that big ass cat saw you, but you don’t know how either.

“That’s stupid. I wish I was lucky enough not to see you.” They laugh, and push themself off the door. Damn, that one stings a bit.

“Okay, let’s go.” They suddenly say, not lingering on what they just said. “You lead the way.” 

You sigh, but comply. You use the save point that resides on a sign on the edge of the clearing. The second rectangle changes to a deep red as you do. Dock makes a comment about it being weird.

“Why would we need a save point? Are we gonna die or something?” They ask, an annoyed scowl on their face.

“Depends how bad at fencing you are.” You respond, the screen returning back to normal.

“What the fuck dude.” They reply, their tone slightly angry.

The two of you continue through the clearing, battling baby dragons and other classic fairy tale creatures along the way. You really hope you don’t have to fight the giant dragon that you see flying near the castle.

You make your way to a river. The water is a clear and pretty blue, moving rapidly and splashing against rocks. You look up and down the river, and find a stone bridge. You begin to go across it, but when Dock takes their first step on the bridge, a goblin shoots out from under the bridge and on to the walls of it. Dock stops in their tracks.

“Halt! If thy wish to cross mine bridge, thoust must solve my riddles three!” It speaks, it’s voice sounding slightly british. It’s skin is a slightly greenish grey, and wild eyes, as if it hasn’t slept for weeks. It wears surprisingly formal clothing, and stands at half of Dock’s height.

“Thine first riddle! If thou-” It begins, sticking it’s finger in the air.

“No.” Dock says, hitting it over the head with their sabre. The goblin stops moving, and falls off the bridge and into the river like a plank of wood. You watch as it gets carried away by the rushing water. 

“That’s one way to get passes, I guess.” You say, as you float across the rest of the bridge with Dock following close behind.

“You’re lucky you’re a ghost, or I’d push you off this bridge too.” They say.

The two of you continue to bicker as you make your way through the forest. You find a horse, but as soon as Dock tries to get on, it runs off into the trees. Their feet are starting to hurt.

“Hey! Psst! Over here!” You hear a sweet sounding voice calling out, and look around. Near the edge of the clearing, a knight with the head of a bird stands behind a stand for a shop. You can’t tell what they’re selling. You and Dock walk over, a little weary of the knight.

“Uh, hi?” Dock says.

“Hello! I’m Vriar! I sell armor! Would you like some?” The bird says happily, showing off a helmet. 

“Oh, I don’t have any money.” Dock says. You doubt that they would be able to pay even if they did. This place probably has a different currency than dollars. 

“Money? Don’t be silly! You pay through trade!” It chirps. “Now, what kind of armor do you need?”

“Oh, do you have any boots?” Dock asks. It’s a bit surprising. How is it that they are so aggressive to you, but awkward with everyone else? Maybe it’s just easier for them to be confident with people they don’t like.

“I sure do!” Vriar brings out a pair of armored boots from underneath the stand. It makes a loud thunk sound when it hits the table. The boots look good quality, they’re probably pretty expensive.

You search through your inventory. Earlier, in the fun house, you and Dock realised that neither of you have pockets to put the stuff you find in. Somehow, you discovered that you have an inventory that can hold ten things at a time. It’s come in handy in battles when Dock needs to heal. All you have are a few healing potions that they got from defeating dragons, and those are valuable in combat. 

“Shit…” They mumble, realising they don’t have anything to trade.

“Wait! You still have that can of soda! Y’know, the one you got from a fridge monster in the funhouse!” You say. You had both forgotten about it until now. Dock hates soda with a passion, and wanted to get rid of it the second they got it. But you convinced them to keep it, since it might come in handy later. Looks like you were right.

“Oh yeah, that.” They say with disgust. You pull out the can, the bright red hurting your eyes. It has pictures of fruit all over it, but no brand. It just says ‘Soda’ and nothing else. You assume it’s just some made up fruity soda. You hand it to Dock under the table, hoping Vriar doesn’t notice the ‘floating’ can. 

Attempting to hide their disgust, Dock slides the can onto the table with a smile. “Is this enough?”

“What is this?” It picks up the can, inspecting it. “Soda?”

“It’s a drink. I can open it for you if you’d like.” They offer. The only experience they have with opening cans is the occasional beer can. They prefer wine. The bird knight hands the drink back to Dock, and they pull the tab up with a pop and a hiss. They hand it back.

The bird looks at the can for a second, and pulls out a bowl from who knows where. It pours the drink into the bowl, and Dock waits awkwardly while they wait. Once full, the bird dips its beak into the bowl of soda, and lifts their head up to swallow. It’s eyes widen.

“Holy crap!” Vriar shouts. “This is the best thing I’ve ever had!”

Dock feels like the bird is exaggerating. 

“This is definitely worth these boots! Normally, I’d scam people of all their things, but you deserve these after giving me this!” It tweets happily, shoving the boots at Dock. “Where did you get this?”

Dock stays silent for a few seconds, taken aback by its blunt statement. They grab the boots, and hold them against their chest. You wave your hand in front of their face, and they snap out of their silence.

“Oh, uh, I got it in the funhouse.” They sputter out, not fully paying attention. The boots are heavy.

“The funhouse? Oh wow! You definitely deserve these boots if you managed to get through there!” After saying that, Vriar ducks down behind the stand and doesn’t come back up. You look on the other side of the stand, and see it running away into the forest, holding the bowl of soda like a lifeline.

With that weird encounter over, Dock sits down on the grass and puts the boots on over their socks. You begin to look around in the shop stand, seeing if there’s anything you can take. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” You hear Dock ask. You look over and see them looking at you, almost done getting their boots on.

“I’m seeing if there’s anything we can take.” You answer.

“What the hell? No fucking way! Stealing is wrong, dude.” They say, angrily. Right, sometimes you forget that Dock doesn’t have the moral compass of a video game character.

You sigh, and float back over to Dock, who finally got their boots on. They gesture for you to start walking.

After a bit more walking and fighting, you see a lone door at one end of the clearing. There’s the exit. You take a step towards the door, but stop when you hear the sound of hooves clopping towards you.

You and Dock look to the right, as you see someone on a horse racing forward from the other side of the clearing. The horse stops in its tracks in front of you, and you can see a demon clutching it tightly, like he was afraid to fall off.

“Wait! Stay there!” The demon says in a childish voice. You watch as he tries to get off his horse. He fails, and falls off. 

The demon is short, but taller than the last one. His skin is grey, with a few black lines going across his face. He has a crown made out of his own horns, each connected by a golden chain. A red cape hangs behind his body, coming out of a large collar of white fur. You aren't sure if the fur is part of the cape or the demon. He has the legs of a goat, and a tail with a sharp blade on the end.

Despite how cool he looks, he seems a bit wimpy. 

The demon springs up, and points his tail sword at Dock. “Halt, fiend! I, the Great King Magnus, will stop you!” He shouts, his voice gaining an air of confidence. If you take away the demonic features, this really is just a snotty kid with an overactive imagination.

“Huh? What?” Dock blurts out. They look around. “Are you talking to me?”

“Of course I am, stupid!” The kid shouts, before freezing. “Don’t tell my mom I said that.”

“I’m not gonna, kid. Can I go now?” Dock asks, their tone bored. The demon is a bit annoying.

“Nuh-uh! Mom told me not to let you leave! And I’m the king so you have to listen to me!” Magnus says, smirking.

“And pigs can fly.” Dock says, not wanting to deal with the pretend king.

“They can?!” The demon shouts, a look of awe and excitement on his face. Dock doesn’t bother to correct him.

“Hey!” You whisper to Dock. They don’t look at you, but you can tell they’re listening. “This kid seems pretty gullible. Try tricking him into letting us leave.”

Dock nods, a small enough nod that Magnus doesn’t notice it. 

“You know, I actually spoke to your mom earlier. She said I could leave.” Dock says, lying through their teeth.

“That won’t work on me! Mom lives in the aquarium! And you can’t get there without getting past me!” He shouts, spotting their lie. It seems that Dock will have to try a different approach. 

“Fine, you got me.” They say. “Are we going to fight, then?” They pull out their sabre, and the kid jumps, before concealing it.

“I’ve never seen a sword like that before. No matter! Maybe this will be a fair fight!” The kid says. His tail points its blade at them. You have an idea.

The world goes dark as the second boss fight begins. Dock has the first move.

“What’s the plan?” They ask with a scowl. “God, I hate having to rely on you.”

“I don’t think that kid has ever heard of fencing before. It might work if you convince him that your sabre is an all-powerful sword. Then we can threaten him.” You say.

“I’m not going to threaten a child.” 

“Fine. Just intimidate then.”

“Fine.” They say. They turn to Magnus, and start talking to him. “Are you sure you want to fight me? My sword is incredibly powerful.” Magnus drops to 90%.

“Ha! Your sword is no match for me, the Great King Magnus!” He says, swinging his tail at them. Dock manages to block part of the blow, but the demon’s unpredictable swings make it hard to fully stop the damage. Dock drops to 80%.

“Oh, but it is! This is the most powerful sword in all the land!” The demon is at 80%.

“I don’t believe you! There’s no way a human would have a sword like that!” He pouts, slashing at them again. Dock blocks. It’s starting to get a bit easier to predict his movements. 65% health.

“I’m not lying! This sword is filled with super powerful magic!” They say. Magnus is at 70%.

“Show me proof or you’re lying!” He shouts, slashing at them. Dock is at 55%.

“Dock, give me the sabre.” You say.

“What? Why?” They sound like they want to curse at you, but they refrain from doing so.

“Just roll with it.” You reply.

“Here is your proof!” They shout to the demon. They hand you the sabre. You twirl it around Dock, before giving it back. To them, it looked stupid as hell. But for Magnus, all he saw was the sword floating around them. His health drops to 40%.

“Wh-what?! You weren’t lying!” The kid stutters out. He attacks again. Dock’s health drops to 40%.

“How dare you think I lied! Just for that, I’ll slice you in half!” Dock yells. You guess they forgot about their ‘no threatening children’ rule. The kid is at 20%.

“N-no way! You wouldn’t dare! I’m still- I’m still the king!” He says, the nervousness in his voice so obvious that you could see it a mile away. He stabs at Dock. Their health drops to 30%.

Dock smirks, and readies their sabre. You don’t like where this is going. Are they actually going to try to kill him? That would ruin the whole plan.

They raise the sabre above their head and swing. You hold your non-existent breath. The swing reaches the demon, and… it misses. Oh. You look at Dock, and they’re smiling. They intentionally missed, just to scare the kid. And it works. Magnus’ health drops to 0% out of pure fright.

The darkness fades as the fight ends. The two of you stand in front of the demon who’s on the verge of tears. 

“I- I’m not scared! That sword is- is weak! Compared to me! The Gre- the Great King Magnus!” His voice is shaky beyond belief. While what he’s saying is technically true, he is just lying to make himself feel better.

“I- I have to go! Go uh… Clean! Clean Sir MurderDeath the Gre- Great and Powerful’s stable!” He spews out as he struggles to get back on the horse who has a ridiculously long name. Dock watches in silence as he fails to get on. He finally manages to pull himself up, and his arms wrap around the horse’s neck. He rides off into the forest.

“Don’t leave! My mom will get mad- get mad at me!” You hear from the distance. You and Dock decide to leave.

The door to the next area is a bit strange. It’s just a door. It isn’t connected to a wall, so you can just walk around it and see more forest. But when Dock opens the door, the forest is gone. The two of you walk through, and the door shuts behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never wrote this much in my life it is not very fun

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, feel free to stick around! this is due in my english class in 9 days so i'll hopefully update soon! this chapter ended up being 2730 words and 6 pages long


End file.
